


Temporal Shenanigans, or The Doctor Grounds Three Robots

by Leonawriter



Category: Doctor Who, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Crack crossover would not leave me alone, Gen, spoilers for the end of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're grounded, so's he, and him too.  But not you, you're okay."  Anything's possible when you've got the last of the Time Lords on your case.  Although maybe a little mollifying when he treats you like you're all children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporal Shenanigans, or The Doctor Grounds Three Robots

The first place was a black hole, found where it shouldn't be, created with technology that shouldn't be around for several thousand more years.  The blue box materialised for only a few seconds, long enough to create a field and drag one android and his bike through the doorway and into safety.

The second place, where the need was a little less immediate, was in a room full of junk and old memories.   The one he found here was dragged in through the doors with a little more care than the other, as the shoulders were far wider than would make things easy.  He made it in the end, though.  As if he would have allowed otherwise.

The last to be salvaged was to be found drifting, if one could call it that, in between timelines.  It required some work, but given that he already had an almost complete set, he could lock on to the type of android he was looking for, and hone in on the signals they gave out once he did.  They'd certainly converged enough temporal anomalies around each other to not easily be missed.

But then - oh,  _yes_ , and  _then_  - the blue box materialised mid-air, right in between the players and in the middle of a duel.

The doors didn't open, this time, not straight away.  Instead, there was a voice first, coming from the box but loud enough to reach both players and the onlookers who were still down (or rather, up) on the Arc Cradle itself.

"YOU," the voice boomed.  "YOU'RE GROUNDED.  HIM TOO.  I CAN'T SEE THAT ONE GOING ANYWHERE FOR A WHILE EITHER, AND I'M NOT LETTING HIM OUT OF MY SIGHT UNTIL HE UNDERSTANDS JUST  _HOW BADLY_  HE ALMOST WENT WRONG."  

Those onlookers on the Arc Cradle shared glances, completely clueless and mostly wondering who would dare interrupt a duel like that.

"NOW, YOU.  YES, YOU.  YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.  YOU'RE GROUNDED TOO.  DON'T THINK YOU'RE GETTING AWAY WITH THIS, IT MIGHT'VE BEEN A NICE IDEA TO START, BUT I DON'T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND THE  _TROUBLE_  YOU'VE CAUSED."

There was another pause as everyone wondered whether it was them that the odd box was talking to.

"NOT YOU, THOUGH.  YOU'RE ALL RIGHT.   NOW, BACK DOWN TO EARTH.  YES, YES, I KNOW THIS PLACE IS A DANGER TO EVERYONE DOWN THERE, I'LL DEAL WITH THAT, NEVER YOU WORRY."

No one moved.  Or made a move to stop duelling.  Those on the Arc Cradle were rather stuck, and then, without warning, the box flew from 'hovering' mid-air to spinning its way over to where Jack and the others were, as if it'd only just realised that there was a kink in the plan.  

The doors opened, and although no one trusted it at first, one by one they went in for one reason or another.

The box disappeared with a groaning noise, and first Yuusei then Zone - more to pursue his opponent than mere curiosity or worry - flew in slow, lazy circles toward the ground, looking for where they might appear next.

...

The next time the Doctor stepped foot outside of the TARDIS, the Arc Cradle was going back to where it had come from, and he straightened his bowtie with the air of one having had accomplished something of some importance.

Five rather awed Signers followed him out - even Jack, he was sure, despite that 'king' act was rather impressed with his TARDIS, after all, the question was more who  _couldn't_ be? - and after them, came one rather beaten-up android.  The other two were currently still in the robotics version of intensive care, which was the main reason why neither were present.

"Ah, yes," he said, upon seeing Zone, still flying around in his gigantic shrimp-shaped wheelchair. "You."

Zone, for his part, landed in a manner that could almost be called sheepish.

"You heard me.  Grounded.  Just like the others."

"But-!"

The Doctor walked up to the old man caged in his own contraption.  Held a hand out in compassion, tone far more gentle than he had been before.

"You're temporal anomalies now.  Paradoxes in the time stream.  You shouldn't exist.  Not like this.  In two hundred years, give or take, you'll be born, and you'll live happy lives, and none of this will even be needed.  You don't need to keep fighting any more.  Not like this.  You did what you went out to do.  Now just let them continue the work."

The others shared looks of confusion, apart from maybe Antinomy.  Who, without his visor  was trying very hard not to look at either Yuusei, or Zone.  

Little by little, the last human - in his timeline, at least - gave in. 

"I remember you," he said at last.  "I do.  You'd better be right."

"You can trust me on this," the last Time Lord said, one lonely man to another.  "I'm the Doctor."

They'd have to go eventually, but time was made for last words, last conversations, and even last avoidances.  Every so often Yuusei would see a glimpse of blue hair, only for it to vanish.  A hand at his shoulder stopped him in his tracks on one such occasion.

"This isn't goodbye.  Didn't I say?  You're all right.  I wouldn't mind showing her to you one day, you know.  But for now you've got a job to do.  Once it's done we'll be back.  I'm not letting go of that lot until I'm satisfied that they won't just cause more trouble, so they'll still be around too.  See?  Not goodbye.  I hate goodbyes.  They're so  _final_."

Regardless of the Doctor's words, Yuusei's resolve only strengthened.  Five minutes later, he finally caught his... friend?  Yes.  Friend.  

"You left something with me," was all that he said.

He held out Antinomy's visor.

His friend looked between it and him, and finally closed Yuusei's hand around it with a smile.

"Keep it.  And... I don't mind if you call me Bruno.  He's become just as much a part of me as Antinomy ever was, Yuusei."

It was odd, that strange mixture of familiarity that came with Bruno, and the unknown, the pain that Yuusei had started to associate with Antinomy.  They were one person, though, and that was all right.  As long as they could still continue to be friends, that was all that mattered.

Yuusei nodded, once, a rare bright smile on his face.  And then in what felt like no time at all Bruno, the Doctor and Zone were gone, disappeared, with only the consequences of their appearance to show that they'd been there at all.

...

AN: Came from a crack idea as I was on AIM while watching the relevant episodes of 5Ds.  Idea would not leave me alone.  Was not meant to be shipping any particular characters because friendship is magic.

May have another part to it or something with missin scenes or Yuusei's continued adventures after he develops the Fortune program to control Momentum.


End file.
